eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Add Me List (Clan)
This is a seperate Add Me List, and is made specifically for clans. Post your clan name here underneath each heading, and put in bullet form underneath your clan name your rank, skill, and most of all your gamername. Those wishing to Join clans put your signature after a bullet underneath the clan name chosen. For the regular add me list, click here: Add Me List. Click here for Clan politics and declaring war: Clan_Wars_and_Politics A The Assassins It's not the credits that matters, only the kills No requirements but strongly recommend sniper/assult armour with vaporizer/mag rail Leader:Armouredknight-rank 47 skill 6585 Uses sniper with vaporizer Testing will not be requried. Please state name below. Once you put your name below, you will officially become a member *phantomshadow94 *fackiu *bngauw *iLive245 ----- "i" undercased and "L" unppercased. We are continuously updating this page, check back for more info. ' ' 'Arsenal Efficient' Must have either all of the available jr or pro weapons, as well as all armors. Post below. More information to follow. Indicate if willing to farm Leader's stats-rank 35- Skill 2822 and rapidly rising.- preferred armor- Exoquatic- preferred weapon set- menacer/gravity hook. B Bl1zz4rmor - Sniper/Infiltrator Diamond Polish only *rivengle, rank: 25-30 skill: 2500-2800 C Chaos Mercenaries - no requirements, but testing may be needed and will be arranged accordingly. Our three main members are: *HaruhiSuzumiya/Zero (co-leader, tester), rank ~70, skill ~8000 *AlcoholicSemen/PHear (co-leader, tester), rank: ~75, skill ~8500 *Doomedo (tester), rank ~60, skill ~8500 Register and post on our forums (click). Alternatively, you can access that forum by going to Home (at the top) > General and Recruitment > Eliminate Pro (iPhone/iTouch). Blade21 (member - rank ~60, skill ~9300) Ramoola (member - rank 80, skill ~9000) Gdtn (member - rank ~80, skill ~9100) Monsieur Fleurs/DAH (member - rank ~30, skill 3500) Lumanaru (member - rank ~45m, skill ~5000) Archaeopteryx (member) D Dinlin Canada Sentry Rank 46 skill around 5300 equiped with Vaporizer and Gravity Hook, Fully upgraded shield Jump and level 9 other upgrades Dllasz0 lvl 24, skill about 2000. sold gun and had to upgrade it. *Would you like to join the Vipers dude? ZarthG 23:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) E Elite clan-requiremnts must be lvl 60 and up. Must have a skill of 6000 and up. co leaders edgz level 70-90 skill 8000-9000 dabah2040 level 70-80 skill 7000-8000 will help each other get credits penguinlin F G H1PP0 Clan Exo Aquatic with aqua were amazing wanna join add Matt-face,seandayes and luke-murked-you also riverpeth we wreck hard just to let you know I J K L M Midnight Clan The Morge Leader: Mychemro( armor: Albatross,weopen: mag-rail pro, rank: 77, skill: currently 8550) reqierments: must be at least rank 45 and have a skill of 5000( if you have lower than 5000 skill but can get at least 2 kills on me your in) you must be able to score 2 kills on me to be accepted all armors and weopens are accepted in the clan if you would like to become a member add me and tell me if you would like to join and I'll test you. Sign your gamertag below if you would like to become a member ( if I put a ! next to your name it means iv sent you a request) gamername:kelby7 ! rank:50 skill:4500-5000 armour:infantry weapon of choice: vaporizor Gamertag: iLive245 rank: 43 ( I'm progressing REALLY fast and will be the required "45" sooooon!) skill: 4700-6000 armour: airbourne ( jump maxed, sheild maxed, tageting -3 from maxed, speed -1 from maxed and others are not too too good.) weapon 1: menacer, hurricane, devastator or hellfire ( devastator and hellfire are used rarely...) weapon 2: grav hook Accepted members * jacklaster7 * Mrworm10 O P Q R S Shadow Mercenaries: No Requirements Except You must be tested Rank 40+ No glitching or hacking during test testing is important must be online ALOT must be rank 40 and above For further information go to shadowmercenaries.tk S U USA ASSASSINS CLAN JOIN TODAY, WIN TOMORROW. No requirements for this clan other than being at least rank 20, and having a skill of 3000 or above. Add your name below the request to join line and I will put your name under the members category. You will start out as a jr, but after 15 matches you will be a Sr., then after 50 an advanced member of the clan. (Adv.) Leader is Deadly453: Rank 46, Skill 6789 I typically like to play with the mag rail, but even if I dont have it equiped I can still play with the rest of the clan. I just won't be as good. XD Once there are a few other members in the clan we can also have group farming sessions. If you need some credits, just say the word. (usually with this kind of thing each player gets about 140 credits. Trust me, it works) Adv members. (THE ASSASINS) Sr. Members Jr. Members *Request to join peterh9604 (dude, its fixed, you're in. ) PhantomShadow94 rank 51 skill 6646 (ok, hopefully my profiles friends system will work for you too, so I'll add you) The Unknowns Have a skill of 5,000 or higher, and be above rank 30. Contact our leader tttpro and request to join, and friend everyone else in the clan. We have private training matches and credit hauling were you can reach up to 200 credits. We're a clan with over 20 members, each member, is elite, unique, and deadly. Put your name down below and I will use that to contact tttpro. I PolarisSpark am second in command as well as user ronansyke both elite and trusted members. V '''The Vipers' Created by ZarthG (In under 48 hours ZarthG will be creating a Vipers blog for us to chill) Absolutely no requirements for Clan Following Players are ranked according to Prestige in Clan *'ZarthG ~Rank 31 Skill 2,500-' *'Bondzox ~Rank 32 Skill 4,000' *'Usurper7 ~Rank 31 Skill 5,000-'' *'Dllasz0 ~Rank 31 Skill 3,500' *'Admiraldonut ~Rank 11 Skill 1,000-' *'INSERT NAME HERE ' *'INSERT NAME HERE' X Y Z Other (#) Category:General Category:Community